In My Darkest Hour
by Stirling Phoenix
Summary: ZoSan. KidLaw. AU. As Sanji enters his senior year at an academy that specializes in training students to protect the mundane world from the terrors of supernatural beings, he struggles to deal with the overwhelming desires he holds for his roommate. Elsewhere, a fledgling vampire refuses to play by the rules, much to his sire's amusement.
1. Chapter 1

"Sanji…"

His voice was soft, just barely above a whisper. It was a stark contrast to the rough baritone I had become so accustomed to hearing, but I immediately fell in love with the new and alluring sound.

His breathing was ragged and uneven. The man above me was normally so calm; he was always able to keep a perfect composure under any circumstance, however this was one of the very few exceptions.

Roronoa Zoro, the epitome of supreme willpower and self-restraint was quickly losing all of his control and becoming an all too willing slave to his innermost carnal desires, and it was all thanks to me.

"Sanji…" He whispered teasingly into my ear, before ever so carefully taking the sensitive cartilage of my earlobe between parted lips and nibbling on the tender skin.

"Sanji…" My green-haired lover lowered himself and continued his ministrations on my neck and clavicle, kissing and ever-so gently nipping my heated and overstimulated flesh.

"Sanji…" He finally came back up and pressed his lips to mine; bestowing upon me the most intense kiss I have ever taken part in. I eagerly kissed him back, trying desperately to return every ounce of passion he was giving me.

Zoro repeated my name over and over again, as if he were chanting some sort of mantra that only consisted of two syllables and was somehow meant to convey each and every thought that he could not manage to speak out loud.

_I desire you._

_I need you._

_I can't get enough of you. _

Only he could be able to turn something so simple into a palpable expression of his feelings and intentions that only I could possibly understand. Coupled with well-placed kisses and passionate use of a remarkably proficient tongue, I felt every earnest emotion that currently had possession over his being, I heard every word that he was unable to say. I knew exactly what my marimo felt for me, and the knowledge gave me more gratification and power than I had the right to.

It was strange, hearing Zoro say my name, especially like this, so softly, so affectionately. I do not think he has ever called me by my given name before, but maybe that's what made listening to him repeat my name over and over again in such a captivating, down-right sexy voice so fucking arousing.

Every touch, every kiss, every utterance of my name sent me spiraling head-first into a world of wondrous and unadulterated ecstasy. The marimo was relentless in his onslaught of extraordinary pleasure. Each fervent kiss left me gasping for air, making me wonder if asphyxiation from kissing was even possible. His hands roamed my body in the most intimate fashion, as if he were trying to memorize every curvature and muscle line of my body.

Zoro continued to move inside of me, somehow managing to hit my prostate with every thrust. His motions were incredibly fluent, keeping the friction between us alive. Whether it was on purpose or not I didn't know, but the pace the marimo had set for us was truly impeccable. One could liken it to the vivace tempo, the rate was fast and exciting, yet I could easily keep up with him and return every forward push with and upwards force of my own.

Finally I could not take it anymore. My hands shakily wove themselves into his moss-like hair and I pulled as hard as I could, urging the marimo to come up to me and clash our lips together, allowing me to ignite another frantic kiss. I nibbled pleadingly at Zoro's bottom lip, trying desperately to tell him what I wanted, what I needed.

At long last I was rewarded! A sly hand slid down my torso before taking ahold of the most responsive, yet currently most neglected part of my anatomy. He began to pump my length with a pace that completely matched the rate at which he was moving his hips. Having his warm, pre-cum slicked hand wrapped around my erection was the last bit of contact I needed. One simple touch sent my entire being into an absolute frenzy; my movements became faster and uncontrolled.

"Sanji…" He did not need to say more. The beautiful sound of desperation and need rang through my ears clearly, and I realized that Zoro felt the exact same way; he too felt the insatiable need for release that was coursing through my being.

Our eyes locked for the briefest of moments, and I nodded weakly, giving Zoro the approval that we both craved. With one last energetic thrust, he hit my prostate gland with as much force as he possibly could and called out my name one last time in the most passionate, lustful, desire-ridden voice I had ever heard.

"_Sanji…_"

And suddenly it was gone.

Just like that, it was over.

That euphoric moment of orgasmic bliss that we were about to share with each other was abruptly taken away from us, stolen away with no chance of ever getting it back, ruined with no opportunity for salvation. Instead of receiving indescribable pleasure and sharing this heavenly moment with my partner, a sharp pain that I was unable to ignore shot through the center of my face, ungracefully smashing my nose in and quickly spreading to my forehead. If that wasn't enough, the almost overwhelming discomfort was accompanied with an intense pressure that refused to subside in its assault against me.

I bolted up in an instant, and the realization of what had occurred only seconds came crashing down upon me.

None of it was real; it was just an illusion, a fucking dream.

I groaned softly as I rubbed my still sore nose, trying to comprehend my surroundings. Across the small room, a green-haired figure clad in sweatpants and a form-fitting t-shirt sat at a desk which was illuminated by a small lamp. From the fresh-scented smell of soap and the still damp tresses of green hair, I gathered that he had just recently taken a shower. He looked to be engrossed in a large text book, and every so often he would look over to scribble something down on a piece of loose-leaf paper.

The scene before me was not surprising, I would often wake up to find my roommate buried in homework. The idiot always claimed to be too tired to do anything the night before, so as a result his prime study hours were between four o'clock and eight o'clock in the morning.

The marimo let out an exhausted yawn before pushing his double-bridged glasses back up to the top of his nose before shutting his book and placing to the side to pick up another. My god, only Roronoa Zoro could make such ugly eye-wear look so unbelievably attractive.

Fuck…

Moments ago I had envisioned this man fucking me to complete and total perfection, and now here he sat absorbed with his studies, looking sexy as hell with dripping wet hair and glasses.

Just a few feet away I sat uncomfortably in my bed, still hot and bothered, and completely unnoticed by the one who had caused me to be in such a state.

I shifted in the bed and attempted to stand up so I could quietly make my way to the bathroom. As I brought my leg over the side of the bed, a small, hardback novel fell from the duvet onto the floor. My ears immediately perked up at the sound of a quiet chuckle.

I looked up to see Zoro smirking. He looked at me, then down to the fallen book, than back at me before snickering and returning to his work. He did not utter a word, but at that point he didn't have to. I was more than capable of putting the pieces of this situation together.

I clenched my fists in anger as my state of mind went from solid confusion to total fury. I was seething! That fucking, good-for-nothing bastard! I unkindly picked the book up off the floor and threw it at him in a petty attempt for revenge. I gained a small bit of satisfaction when the poor, beaten up piece of literature hit him in the side of the head. He turned to me, looking thoroughly unamused.

"Oi, what the hell was that for?"

"What the hell was that for? _What the hell was that for!?" _I mimicked angrily. "That's my fucking line!" I was practically screaming at this point. "Why the fuck did you throw something at me in my sleep, idiot marimo!?"

The current target of my anger only shrugged nonchalantly and gave me an equally indifferent and aggravating response.

"You were groaning and moving around awkwardly in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare or something."

A nightmare? I shuddered involuntarily at the horrid inaccuracy in his words. If this were any other circumstance, my roommate's assumption would have been a completely innocent statement. I so badly wanted to believe in that casual and naïve thought. I wished that I could honestly say that what I had just experienced was only a vile, horrific hallucination that haunted my slumber, and in all truthfulness one part of me was genuinely aghast and disgusted with myself for having such disturbing, yet tempting thoughts about him.

However another part, a part that was much bigger than I cared to admit, was supremely agitated that this…dream…was just that, a dream. Moreover, it was a dream that had ended suddenly, with no real conclusion. No matter how obvious the outcome of that situation was, not having that final piece was much more than a little dissatisfying.

I abhorred the fact that a piece of me was dying for sexual release. This was far from alright. He is the absolute last person in the world I would ever want to have erotic fantasies about, and yet here I am, hard as hell with the object of my dream self's desires less than three meters away from me and unable to do a damn thing about it.

The delicate sound of a page turning snapped me out of my confused and indecisive thoughts and back to the matter at hand. I looked up at the source of the noise, and realized that my roommate had apparently decided that the conversation was over and had resumed giving his attentions to whatever bit of last minute homework he still had left. Unfortunately for him, I was not about to let his little misdeed go unpunished.

"And you thought throwing a book at my face was the best way to wake me up, because…?" I practically growled at him. The bastard was damn lucky that in my present condition I could not allow myself to close the physical distance between us and deliver a swift, well-deserved kick to his stupid green head.

Not bothering to turn and look at me, he simply shrugged and replied in an annoyingly aloof manner. "Bad aim, I guess."

I was fuming. That shitty answer was completely unacceptable! "Se-seriously!? What kind of inconsiderate jackass does something like that to someone who's sleeping? I can't imagine a more painful way to wake up!"

My roommate simply gave me one of his trademark smirks that thoroughly succeeded in showing off his cocky and outrageously bold attitude.

"I can." He turned around and picked up the heaviest book off of his desk and turned back to face me. "Could've thrown this at you instead."

As he held up the largest book that he and I collectively owned, I mentally grimaced at the thought of a book that had to weigh at least eight kilograms being thrown at me with the strength that only that damn moss head was capable of. The mere notion of being hit with something like that made the dull ache I was now feeling turn back into the miserable feeling I had been so rudely awakened with.

Even the gleaming letters of the book's title seemed to taunt me. "The Complete Encyclopedia of Medicinal Herbs and other Curative Vegetation for Magically Inflicted Wounds and Injuries", yeah right! More like "The Complete Encyclopedia of Agony and Torture", and I mean that in every way possible. Not only would being struck with a monstrous publication like that be excruciatingly painful and be the cause of at least one or two fractured bones, but actually using that encyclopedia and trying to extract any information out of that damn thing is a bitch to do in itself.

I knew that my simple-minded roommate thought he was being funny, I knew that he wouldn't actually throw something like that at me, but I was not going to put up with any of his shenanigans this morning. It was way too fucking early in the morning for this shit.

"Go right on ahead! And while you're at it, you can explain to all of my adoring ladies why my handsome face is bruised and swollen, and you can have the responsibility of paying for all of my medical bills! How do you like that, you useless moss ball?!"

Not wanting to hear whatever snarky reply that green-haired idiot had for me, I threw my blanket off of me and onto the floor and stomped on it mercilessly, as if it were that jerk's empty skull cavity instead of a thick, enormous piece of wonderfully fuzzy fabric that kept me warm at night as I got up and stormed over to the bathroom that was connected to our room. Thankfully, the "natural treasure" had once again decided that his homework was a more worthy subject of his time, so my little "problem" went completely unnoticed during my short trek.

Unfortunately, I wasn't as quick as I would have liked to be, and I did not escape the irritating sound of that asshole's gruff laughter with the lame response of "Sure, I'll explain the situation, right after you actually get some adoring ladies!" before slamming the wooden door to our shared bathroom shut and pushing the small lock button shut with much more force than necessary.

I know that I should have simply ignored him, but avoiding Roronoa Zoro and his moronic comments, regardless of how ridiculous they are is something I have never been able to accomplish. I've known the guy for two years now and have been living with him for almost a full year, but I never once overlooked what I perceived to be a challenge from that damn marimo. I do not know why or even how I know this for sure, but ignoring even the most nonsensical of gibes from him would be damaging to my pride in some way. That fool that I grudgingly call my roommate is forbidden from having the last laugh in any of our quarrels, no matter how small and insignificant they are.

"Shut the hell up you stupid, directionally-challenged shithead!" Yelling at him, even if it was from another room, made me feel like I had earned a small victory. Feeling somewhat triumphant, I flipped on the lights and stripped down so that I could take a warm and relaxing shower.

To my dismay, once I was completely unclothed I was reminded rather bluntly of the gross evidence my dream had left me with, or nightmare, as I wanted myself to believe.

As much as I hate to admit it, this was not the first time lewd and inappropriate thoughts about that moss-brained idiot have plagued my dreams, and I have to confess that by now I am no stranger to the unwelcomed bitterness and humiliation that accompanies a cold shower. I loathe the feeling of icy droplets of water touching my pale skin, pricking at it, making me feel like I could acquire frostbite. However, exposure to freezing water is the quickest and simplest solution I know of, so for the sake of making my body return to a state of homeostasis, I will yet again endure a frigid shower.

The thought of masturbating instead of taking a cold shower has occurred to me more than once; however I would rather die than ejaculate knowing that Zoro was the cause of my aroused and shameful situation. If I ever allowed that to happen, it would be like I was acknowledging the possibility that I could hold some sort of strange attraction towards him, but that that is a road I will never be prepared to go down. I don't know if I could ever come back, and the thought truly scares me.

After turning the shower dial to its coldest setting, I jumped in and began my daily routine as quickly as I could. I vigorously lathered and scrubbed my hair with the special shampoo and conditioner that gave my blond locks their flawless sheen, thoroughly washed my body, and exposed my tender areas to the cruel spray of arctic water until every last bit of proof that my treacherous subconscious had found obscene and vulgar thoughts of a man to be sexually appealing was gone.

As I washed away the soap bubbles and every trace of my disgraceful state, I couldn't help but blame that stupid marimo for all of this. Who the hell said that he could not only invade my dreams, but also take the place of the beautiful, voluptuous women that should rightfully be consuming my fantasies?

Was it not enough that the majority my waking moments were already spent with that annoying moss ball as my main, if not only source of company? Which god did I piss off in order to receive this as a fitting punishment?

I don't want this. _I don't want him._

_How many times do I have to say that before it actually comes true?_

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story. Commentary of any variety is greatly appreciated. I am always looking to improve my writing, so any suggestions are warmly welcomed. Thank you once again, you all are wonderful!


	2. Chapter 2

In My Darkest Hour

Chapter 2

Chapter Pairing: KidLaw

Rating: M

Warning: Mild Gore.

* * *

Waking up had never been so difficult. Eustass Kid felt as though he had quite literally just come back from the dead; his mind was hazy, as if he was in some sort of unbreakable trance or under a hypnotic spell. Kid seemed to drift in and out of consciousness, trying desperately to grasp at any bit of audible stimuli that happened to present itself in the otherwise quiet apartment.

The soft, almost inaudible ticking sound of a chiming clock poked and prodded incessantly at Kid's sub-consciousness, the faint tone was steady and relentless in its unwavering, yet ultimately ineffective attempt to stir Kid from his near-comatose state. Even the clock's obnoxious melody-that resonated throughout the flat every hour on the dot-did little more than cause Kid's body to stir ever so slightly in the cocoon of blankets that had been ever-so-carefully wrapped around him.

Although Kid's psyche was vastly uncompromising in the ongoing debate with itself on whether to rejoin the living, or concede to the largely more popular choice of falling into an even deeper slumber that would rival the sleep of the dead, his body seemed to be much more privy to the basic need of comfort. His body's hourly twitch that was provided by the clock's chime soon became insufficient, and was unable to maintain his current relaxed state with his present position. Lying on his left arm for an unknown period of time had caused the limb to surpass the stage of pleasant numbness, and move to a state of soreness that the unconscious Kid was unable to ignore.

In order to regain his previous state of divine contentment that might allow him to achieve pseudo-hibernation, Kid non-coherently rolled over onto his back. Unfortunately for Kid, turning over onto his back didn't land him squarely onto his overly plush mattress.

Instead, Kid fell the near-meter that existed between the very top of his bedding and the hard floor. His exhausted body hit the frigid tile with a loud smack. The floor absorbed his fall; however it was less than kind with its reciprocation. The rough collision with the floor caused a sharp pain to spread throughout Kid's entire being, and his mind was instantly dragged back to consciousness.

Kid groaned softly as he sat up and massaged the tender spot on the back of his head. He still felt terribly groggy and thoroughly unmotivated to do anything except curl back up in his plethora of comforters, and go back to sleep without even bothering to get back into bed first. The fabric of his covers was much comfier than he remembered; he never realized just how remarkably soft the cotton blend truly was. He could almost feel each and every individual stitch of the woven textile; the luxurious feeling they offered only made the idea of going back to sleep that much more appealing for Kid. The consequences of sleeping on the cold floor were not given the slightest bit of consideration as Kid rolled over onto his stomach, and crossed his forearms together to create a makeshift pillow.

Just as Kid was about to return to the wondrous land of dreamless sleep, a chilly breeze blew through the room's normally stagnant air, carrying an unrecognizable, yet oddly familiar scent with it. Unfortunately for Kid and his sole wish of returning to his previous comatose state, the new smell that now permeated the air attacked his over-sensitive sense of smell, and banished the earlier desire to sleep from his mind completely.

The indistinct stench that filled the air was repulsive and vile. The noxious smell invaded Kid's nostrils and immediately overpowered his hypersensitive olfactory senses, the overwhelming stench made Kid's stomach churn, he almost felt like he might involuntarily empty his guts of bile from how disgusted he was.

And yet, despite his immediate aversion, Kid had never smelt a more alluring aroma in his life. His initial revulsion quickly faded away, only to be replaced with a sense of ravenous hunger. Whatever the extraordinary scent belonged to, Kid longed for its source, and he desired it more than he had ever wanted anything else in his life.

Now fully awake, Kid promptly pulled himself out of his blanket wrap and made his way towards the door. He noticed that his bedroom door had been left open. Even though he lived alone, Kid had a solid habit of closing his door after he had retired for the night. Seeing his door wide open stirred a few suspicious thoughts for Kid. What made matters even stranger however, was the sight of an oscillating fan that had been placed just outside of the doorway.

Kid stared at the scene, temporarily baffled by the set-up. Although he could not remember the events of his last waking hours to save his life, Kid was absolutely certain that he was not responsible for the current display. For one thing, using a fan required too much effort, and not to mention was unnecessary. Kid had always preferred warmer temperatures, the only reason he even owned a fan was to appease his most frequent, constantly nagging, yet not entirely unwanted, house guest.

The fan turned back and forth on its pedestal; it was more than obvious to Kid that the fan had been strategically placed outside of the door in order to waft the delightful smell into his bedroom. Kid sighed. There was only one other person who had permission to enter his home unannounced, and likewise, that same person was the only one he knew who would pull something like this. Kid had yet to decipher his motives, however he knew it wouldn't be anything good.

The nippy air made Kid sorely aware that he was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, however the idea of going back to retrieve a shirt didn't cross his mind. He was much too focused on the fascinating smell to care. The new scent had his full and undivided attention, and Kid eagerly followed the captivating smell that the breeze carried towards him from the living room. More importantly, Kid wondered what that the scent was. He felt like he should know the answer, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Kid didn't have to wonder for very long, however. The sight of a young woman who must have been in her early to mid-twenties confined to a chair in the center of his living room, gave him all of the hints he would ever need. From the threshold of the living room, he could see that her captor had been incredibly generous with a roll of duct tape. The girl's hands and legs had been bound to the chair with the silver material, almost excessively so. Even her mouth had a shiny piece of tape slapped over it.

As he walked into the living room to get a closer look, Kid wondered who this unrecognizable girl was and how she ended up being tied up to a rarely used wooden chair in his apartment, but he banished the obnoxious, unspoken questions as quickly as they came. All semblance of rational thought was gone, only to be replaced with raw, primal instincts that Kid was powerless to ignore.

Still, a small voice residing in the back of his mind begged for him to wake up from this hunger-induced stupor. The voice pleaded for Kid to heed its warning that he was haphazardly barreling down a path that yielded nothing but eternal misery and self-loathing, should he go too far. The tiniest bit of rationale that Kid still possessed grew softer and softer with each passing second.

Supreme yearning and an insatiable craving overwhelmed Kid's entire being and took complete control of him. The stifled cries for help and haggard breaths that slipped past the duct tape rang through Kid's ears like the choir of angels at Heaven's gate. However, that wasn't enough for Kid, he wanted the entire symphony. The terribly unfortunate victim's tortured screams would be his riveting melody; her desperate pleas would be his soothing harmony. The only thing Kid had to do was rip off the silver duct tape that served to muffle those labored cries from her lips.

The only attribute that Kid found even more tantalizing about the entire scene before him was the large laceration that ran from the young woman's jaw line all the way down to her clavicle. The gaping wound was oozing with blood, and the crimson substance dribbled down and soaked the poor girl's clothing. The floor beneath her was spotless, however if the rate at which the blood was flowing down the whimpering victim's body was anything to go by, it wouldn't be long before his living room carpet was forever stained.

Kid could not have cared less about the disastrous mess that would occur in his home. In fact, he wanted to exacerbate the problem. Images of blood and viscera littering his floor and ingraining themselves into the fibers of his worn carpet ran through his mind, and in that instant, Kid could wait no longer. He effortlessly freed the victim from her restraints. The duct tape tore away easily; it was almost as if it weren't there at all.

Once her voice had been freed, the girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Just like Kid had hoped for, she begged and pleaded for her life, and the more she cried, the more elated Kid became. He relished in the euphoric sound, becoming more and more intoxicated by her voice with each passing second.

Eustass Kid devoured his first meal as a vampire with no remorse and little consideration for what was happening to him. He eagerly sank his newly-acquired fangs into his quivering victim's pale neck and pierced the fragile skin without resistance. The moment that the first drop of blood touched Kid's tongue was the moment the poor girl took her last breath. The second Kid heard his victim's neck snap was when he went rabid with wild, enthusiastic, hunger. When sucking the delicious blood out of his victim's jugular vein was no longer enough to satisfy his seemingly unquenchable thirst, Kid started to tear the corpse apart, elongated nails tore into warm, blood-covered flesh, effortlessly digging in and ripping the deepest layer of subcutaneous tissue from the small amount of adipose tissue and muscle the lifeless girl had.

The taste was unlike anything else Kid had ever tasted in his life. Never before had he considered food to be more than a means for satisfying hunger and providing his body with the energy it needed to function, however the elegant flavor of human flesh and blood had changed Kid's simplistic view on the matter entirely. By consuming the previously tabooed food and drink that only another human could offer, Kid entered an exotic world that transcended the ultimately mundane life he had lived for his entire existence.

"I see you're enjoying your gift, Eustass-ya."

The formerly unnoticed presence almost made Kid jump out of his own skin, he quickly spun around, zeroing in on the one who had been haunting him for the past two months, the infamous and elusive vampire, Trafalgar Law. Upon hearing Law's voice, Kid quickly dropped the bloody mass of human carnage he was in the midst of ravaging. Kid's eyes were wide and uncomprehending; he stared at Law, silently questioning Law's sudden appearance, as if Kid didn't even recognize him. The look in Kid's eyes, although disoriented and uncertain, held a touch of feral anger that promised an imminent wrath that would be inescapable, should Law dare to invoke it. Finally, Kid seemed to find his voice, it was harsh and contained a blunt and accusatory gone.

"You." Kid's eyes narrowed darkly at the Law, as if he were trying to tear Law apart limb from limb with imaginary telekinesis.

"Yes, me." The mad grin plastered on Law's face blatantly confirmed everything Kid wanted to know, all suspicions any hopeful doubt that Kid had disappeared.

The oddly placed fan, the tied up wounded victim, his voracious appetite for blood, the inability to stop himself...

Law's startling arrival forced Kid into a state of unwanted sobriety almost immediately. The fleeting concerns and bouts of conscience he had dismissed earlier had returned to the forefront of his mind with a vengeance, and Law's presence was the missing puzzle piece that suddenly brought everything together. Every single inquiry Kid was on the verge of making vanished instantly, only to be replaced with bitter realization and a taunting sense of retrospect.

_You should have known._

Kid's mind callously mocked him, telling him that the situation he now found himself in was a direct result of his own stupidity, negligence, and overconfidence.

_Rule Number One: Never trust a vampire. Don't befriend one, don't even associate with it. Kill. Kill them all on the spot._

But then again, Kid had always had trouble following rules, which was precisely how he found himself in such an inescapable predicament.

"You," Kid said again slowly, like the languid speech could somehow have the adverse effect on his comprehension skills. "You did this."

"Must you act so dense?" Law inquired.

Kid didn't feel the need to justify Law's jeering question with a proper response. The deadly glare he was giving Law only seemed to harden as a result.

"Don't be shy now," Law cooed provocatively as he pulled himself from the threshold of Kid's apartment, and slowly advanced on Kid and the mess of blood and desecrated entrails that no longer resembled anything human-like. He applauded the scene before him; his unwavering grin became more triumphant with each step he took.

"Please, continue. The grisly way that you savagely massacred your very first meal was awe-inspiring."

Law's golden eyes focused in on the few droplets of tantalizing blood that were dribbling down the porcelain skin of Kid's jaw. He reached out with two fingers and wiped the crimson fluid off Kid's chin before Kid had time to react.

"A bit messy for my taste," Law commented casually before bringing his bloody digits to his mouth and licking them clean a sinful way that was much too seductive to be accidental, "but impressive nonetheless."

"Why?" Kid asked in a tone that was much softer than he would have liked. Now that he fully comprehended what had happened, Kid wanted to demand his much needed answers from Law, to take them by force if necessary. Even with his appetite currently sated, Kid had a strong urge to lash out at Law.

Law pondered his response for a moment; Kid could tell that Law was choosing his words carefully, as if he didn't want to anger the raging beast within Kid any further. Kid knew Law well enough to know that wasn't the case, however. Law took immense joy in pressing Kid's buttons in just the right way, Kid was sure that Law even got off on the unforgiving rage he stirred within him.

"Spit it out already!" Kid demanded, this time there was a noticeable change in his tone, like his growing impatience had given him the bite he wanted his voice to hold.

Finally, Law responded. His voice was light and carefree. "I must say, I'm surprised, Eustass-ya. I thought you would be pleased about your transformation." Law looked as if he was being sincere, but his wicked smirk and the teasing tone he used betrayed any intention he had of fooling Kid.

Kid despised Law's lighthearted attitude. In fact, he positively loathed it, almost as much as he abhorred the vampiric nuisance, Trafalgar Law, himself. At that moment, whatever invisible force was keeping Kid's anger at bay and preventing him from lashing out dissolved.

Kid lunged forward with a speed he hadn't realized he was capable of. He reached out for Law, having every intention of wrapping his pale fingers around Law's neck and strangling the life from him. Kid was well aware that he stood no chance of killing Law by asphyxiation, but he was sure that it wouldn't hurt to test his hypothesis and inflict as much violence as he possibly could upon Law. In fact, he was sure it would make himself feel so much better.

To his dismay, Law used his own vampiric speed to escape Kid's potentially unforgiving grasp and remained completely unscathed. Without Law standing in the way, there was nothing solid to break Kid's uncontrolled motion, and in accordance with the law of inertia, Kid kept moving forward until he collided with a force strong enough to bring his body to an immediate rest.

Never before had Kid become so intimate with his cemented apartment walls. The sensation of hitting his head against the rock-hard surface was a humiliating blunder Kid was less than eager to repeat. Kid glared at the wall angrily, as if he were offended by the concrete for breaking his out-of-control movements.

Kid was in such a cross and unreasonable mood that he might have started a fight with the wall, if it was not for Law's highly amused chuckling persuading him out of his pending death match with an inanimate object, and forcing his attention span to return to the matter at hand. The look of unadulterated loathing that Kid had given the wall was promptly redirected to Law.

"Where the fuck did you get the impression that I would ever want to be turned?" Kid growled out the words hatefully. As tedious as making his view on the matter was at this point, Kid spared no effort in conveying how much contempt he held for the position Law put him in.

The wicked smirk on Law's face only grew. His eyes were gleaming with an abundance of mischief and a sense of incomparable confidence that Kid couldn't quite comprehend.

"Your soul begged for it." The statement was spoken matter-of-factly, and each individual word contained an indisputable aura of unwavering, and absolute certainty.

Kid was almost compelled to believe Law's audacious declaration; if he had possessed any sort of deficit in his mental fortitude, he might have actually believed him. However, Kid wasn't weak enough to fall victim to whatever twisted mind game Law was trying to play. The attempt to toy with his psyche only angered him further.

"The hell it did!" Kid screamed. As much as he hated to entertain the thought, Law's nonchalance and wholly aloof manner angered him above all else.

"Admit it, you were never meant to count yourself amongst the living," Law said coolly.

"Stop it!" Kid demanded. Without thinking, Kid took ahold of the wooden chair that had been used as a tool to incapacitate his meal, and harshly whipped it in Law's direction.

"No." To Kid's chagrin, Law easily dodged the flying chair, and just like Kid had earlier, it too crashed to the wall, splintering to several, unfixable pieces. "For you, my dear fledgling," Law said with a teasing voice, "have an overabundance of uncontrollable rage. If it wasn't for that god-forsaken school that turned you into a hunter, you'd surely be a mass-murderer."

"I said shut up!" Kid was shaking with anger. He clenched his fists tightly, his newly-sharpened claws readily cut into the flesh of his palms, causing blood to drip out between his fingers, but he could not have cared less. More than anything else in the world, he wanted silence. He wanted for Law to cease his verbal torments and leave him be; he'd jump for joy if Law would somehow spontaneously combust into flames right there in his living room. Kid knew that would never happen though.

Just as Kid expected, his pleas were ignored. "You're free now, Eustass-ya. You can kill freely and indiscriminately. You can slaughter both humans and vampires without the slightest bit of remorse. Quite honestly, you should feel liberated. You are no longer bound by the rules and regulations of human society, and in my," Law stopped briefly and reconsidered his statement, "no, our world," he said with a confident grin, "the strongest call the shots."

Law did not explain his point further, nor did he need to. Kid knew exactly what Law meant. Even as a fledgling vampire, Kid was already stronger than most seasoned vampires. A small, more egocentric part of Kid wondered if he could challenge Law right then and there. He knew the answer of course, but that didn't stop him from wanting to take Law on, regardless of the consequences.

As if Law was reading his mind, he looked at Kid with a wanton expression before sauntering across the bloody carpet in a lackadaisical manner. Kid's scarlet colored eyes were glued to Law's lithe form as it trekked to the darker confines of his apartment. Law always had a special knack for keeping Kid's attention focused solely on him, and tonight was no different.

"It's your right as an immortal creature of the night," Law said, as if to emphasize point as he continued to make his way across the entire expanse of the large room.

A devious smirk spread across Kid's face. He subconsciously licked his lips at Law's less than subtle proposal.

"Then I suppose you won't mind if I exercise that right on you."

After making it to the threshold of the adjoining hallway, Law came to a sudden halt. Kid could almost hear the the devious grin Law wore in response. Slowly, he turned back to face Kid with half-lidded eyes. His voice was smooth and conveyed the burning lust he held for Kid perfectly.

"If you think you can," Law said in an unmistakably seductive voice. Once again, Law turned his back to Kid and continued his casual stroll into the apartment's hallway.

Kid knew all too well that Law was heading towards the bedroom. Trafalgar Law had always preferred to take their sexual activities to the bed. In fact, Kid often mused that that little detail was probably the most conservative taste Law had.

Maintaining what he claimed resembled his sanity without the added sexual temptation was more than a little exhausting. However, he'd continue to indulge Law with his preference in location, even if it was done with supreme reluctance and a grudging attitude. Without wasting another moment, Kid let go of all self-restraint and followed Law to the corridor.

The speed at which Kid approached Law was almost more than Kid could handle. Just like his first attempt, Kid was unable to take command over his newly-acquired skills. If he was completely honest with himself, he didn't mean to use so much force against Law initially, nor was crashing both himself and Law into the wall, in any way intentional.

Despite being pushed face-first against icy-cold cement, Law did not show any signs annoyance or agitation towards Kid and his inability to manage his new skills. Law simply grinned and pushed Kid back so that he could turn to face him.

"It'll be easier to control yourself when you're not so," Law paused momentarily, as if he needed to think of the correct word to use, "excited."

Kid was beginning to get the impression that Law had expected the outcome of this situation in its entirety. Kid abhorred the idea of playing straight into Law's hands, but his intense feelings of unbridled hatred and ferocious passion only fueled his unadulterated excitement and lust for Law.

"Shut it, Trafalgar," Kid snapped harshly. Not wanting to hear whatever snarky retort Law had at the ready, Kid harshly shoved Law back against the wall and slammed his blood-stained lips to Law's own perfectly delectable set of lips.

Neither Kid nor Law bothered to tease each other or pretend that their night together could promise anything less than the total release of sexual frustration, and an excessive, almost ungodly amount of bloodshed. The soft clicking sound of teeth scraping against teeth echoed throughout the hallway, and every once in a while, their fangs would sink into the muscle of each other's tongues. The resulting pain only urged them to keep going, to keep biting at and kissing each other until one of them gained complete control over the other.

Both Kid and Law were unrelenting in their quest to overpower each other. Kid harshly shoved his knee in between Law's legs, and started to rub his thigh against Law's groin in an attempt to cause Law to lose focus, but it was to no avail. Law remained as zealous as ever with his kissing, and he began to run his nails lazily up and down Kid's back in retaliation. The pressure Law applied to his scratching motions grew stronger with each trip his nails made back up Kid's back. Soon his nails were carving into Kid's pasty skin, digging deeper and deeper into his raw flesh.

The intense tortures that Kid and Law inflicted on each other only aroused them further. Their actions became more fervent and vicious until Kid pressed his entire body against Law, and finally broke the savage kiss that he and Law shared. Without giving Law a moment's reprieve, Kid started to attack Law's neck and clavicle. Law tilted his head and back, and Kid immediately took advantage of the space offered to him. He wasted no time in tearing apart the skin on Law's neck, marring it with blood and bite marks. The low, growling moan that escaped Law's throat only encouraged Kid to continue the rough treatment he was giving Law.

Kid greedily lapped up every drop of blood that spilled from Law's neck. Although the taste of Law's blood was vastly different from a human's, Kid found immense pleasure in the unique, yet rich flavor, it was as if he couldn't get enough of it.

Drinking from Law was a fetish that Kid had been tempted to do ever since their very first tryst, yet he had never let himself indulge in the dark desire. He had no intention of giving Law the idea that he wanted to be turned, but now, none of that mattered. As a vampire, he could drink from Law all he wanted, and nothing would change.

It suddenly dawned on Kid that he hadn't a clue on how Law succeeded in getting him to drink in the first place, however he refused to dwell on the fleeting question. All of his inquires could wait until later, when he could think properly and had the mental capacity to focus on the finer details of his transition.

Kid's train of thought was completely broken when Law roughly shoved him away and violently pushed him across the hallway and closer to the bedroom door. Kid hit the wall with such brute force that the cement wall began to crack behind him. Solid concrete split and broke as if it was mere plaster, and continued to crack until it reached the ceiling.

The impact didn't cause him any actual harm, but Kid's mind was still reeling Before Kid was able to comprehend what was going on, Law was on him, grinding against him with blatant exuberance. Law reached behind Kid, took ahold of the thick locks of Kid's hair and pulled Kid to him, forcing their lips to clash together in another fierce kiss.

"You seem distracted," Law mumbled in the kiss before he sank his teeth into Kid's bottom lip.

Kid stood no chance in stifling the loud moan that passed through his lips as Law thirstily sucked away the blood that poured freely from the puncture wounds on Kid's lips.

"No." Kid smirked as he returned Law's actions with a cruel kiss of his own. "I was just thinking about how you have too many clothes on."

"Oh is that it?" Law asked, his yellow eyes looking as crafty as ever. "Fortunately, that can be easily rectified," he said before he moved his hands down Kid's chest and took a firm hold on the waistband of Kid's boxers. Law swiftly pulled on the cotton fabric and made even quicker work of tearing the cloth to shreds.

Kid had lost count of how many pairs of his underwear had been destroyed because of Law's tendency to brutally rip the obtrusive article of clothing away from Kid every chance he got, however, Kid could never bring himself to be angry over the loss. He was much too busy marveling over the seamless way Law ruined his clothing to care. Kid didn't understand why, but it was beyond thrilling for him to watch Law exert his vampiric strength in any way possible, and watching Law effortlessly shred apart his clothes like they were nothing more than dried leaves in autumn was one of the most erotic sights that Kid had ever witnessed.

"Would you care to level the playing field for us, Eustass-ya?" Law asked as the last sounds of cotton being torn apart fiber by fiber echoed throughout Kid's ears.

"Gladly." Kid grinned viciously before pulling Law in for yet another kiss. As his tongue forcefully invaded Law's mouth and anxiously played with Law's tongue, Kid carefully slid his hands under the black sweater that Law was wearing. He relished in the feeling of Law's icy cold skin as his hands made their way up Law's chest, and lazily traced every muscle and curvature on Law's torso.

As Kid made his way up Law's chest, the pads of Kid's thumbs gently glided over Law's already hardened and pert nipples. Law groaned appreciatively and leaned into Law's touch before breaking off the kiss.

"It's not that I'm not enjoying the sudden change up in your foreplay methods," Law said as he took a shaky breath, "however, you seem to be slacking with your current job." He looked up at Kid with a teasing looking in his eyes.

Kid didn't respond to Law's goading tactics. Instead, Kid ceased the tender touches he was giving Law and resumed moving his hands up Law's chest until his fingers revealed themselves by Law's neck. Kid grinned at Law while he wrapped his fingers around the collar of Law's sweater.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Kid snickered as he used both hands to pull apart the knitted fabric, effectively tearing Law's sweater right down the middle. "I just want to enjoy myself."

Kid continued to rip apart Law's sweater until the article of clothing was completely ruined and unsalvageable. The tattered bits of fabric pooled together at Law's feet, along with the sleeves that he shrugged off himself. As a small act of generosity, Law stepped back and nimbly kicked off his shoes socks.

"Half way there," Law drawled. "You could stand to enjoy yourself with a bit more haste," he said with a fake yawn.

"You're damn lucky I don't tell you to fuck off," Kid growled angrily in response before once again shoving Law across the hallway and even further towards the bedroom.

Law hit the opposite wall with a force that succeeded in adding a second sizeable crevice to the wall. Kid briefly mused that the resulting fissures in the wall were almost exactly identical to the breaks that had been left from his own run-in with the wall, however he didn't analyze the precise details for long. Kid quickly advanced on Law again; he pressed Law firmly against the wall with his left hand as he used his right hand to undo the button and zipper of Law's trousers in one adroit motion.

To Kid's pure amusement, Law had neglected to wear any underwear. Law's loose jeans fell to the floor as soon as Kid let go of the waistband, leaving nothing to hide the arousing sight of Law's erect cock. The fact that Law's dick was already leaking pre-ejaculate only served to turn Kid on more. Without wasting another second, Kid reached in and started to jerk Law off with harsh, rapid motions.

The pleasured moans that passed through Law's lips rang throughout Kid's ears. He realized that Law's voice was even more euphoric than the pleading cries given to him by his earlier victim, but soon the blissful sound just wasn't enough for him.

"Touch me," Kid demanded softly as he leaned in and started to violently nibble on the cartilage of Law's earlobe.

Law purred in response to Kid's new ministrations as he started to comply with Kid's wish by leisurely palming Kid's own painfully throbbing erection. Kid tilted his his head back and let himself enjoy the lackadaisical pace with which Law touched him.

"Any particular reason you've decided to spare my jeans?" Law asked suddenly as he carefully braced himself against the wall with his free hand so that he could step out of his pants and swiftly kick the discharged garment out of the way.

Law's questioning voice brought Kid back to the matter at hand. He examined the inquiring look in Law's eyes and a cocky grin quickly spread across his face.

"I like the way your ass looks in them," Kid answered nonchalantly, not really having a valid reason for his whimsical decision.

"Damn brute." Law scowled in response as he roughly jerk the base of Kid's cock a little too hard for Kid's liking. "My ass looks good in everything, and you know it!"

Kid grunted disdainfully in response, however he didn't let the mild annoyance stop him from feeling a peculiar sense of achievement. It wasn't often that Kid succeeded in getting Law to lose even the slightest bit of his normally calm and collected composure, but when it did happen, Kid always felt like he had won some sort of strenuous victory. He slowly licked the shell of Law's ear.

"Stop bitching and tell me how much you like taking my dick up that sweet ass of yours," Kid growled softly into Law's ear as he continued to pump Law's growing erection.

Kid took a large amount of satisfaction in seeing the lustful haze in Law's eyes. Although Law always claimed to hate it when Kid spoke to him in such a filthy manner, Kid knew better. He knew that Law not-so-secretly got off on dirty talk, so despite Law's endless demands for him to stop running his mouth, Kid kept doing it, because he loved seeing how much it aroused Law.

However, just as Kid expected, Law kept up his poorly-constructed facade. He was still very much turned on, however he didn't allow Kid to enjoy his victory. Law harshly pushed Kid away from him. This time, instead of colliding with the wall, Kid kept going backwards. He tripped over the fan that stood before the doorway to his bedroom; by sheer miracle, Kid managed to keep his balance until he stumbled back and onto his bed.

"You have absolutely no shame," Law sounded like he was lecturing him, however the wicked smirk he was wearing told Kid that he didn't mean a word of it. Law's voice became gradually louder as he leisurely sauntered into the bedroom. "At least get me to the bedroom before you speak of bedding me in such a vulgar way."

Kid's eyes became clouded with lust as he sat up in bed and watched Law's naked form enter the room. He shamelessly watched the way Law's hips carelessly swayed back and forth; the way Law seemed to control the room left him mesmerized and sorely wanting for more. He could hardly wait to have Law pinned underneath him; the thought of being able to have Law without any consideration for the tiniest bit of restraint almost drove him mad.

As soon as Law was in arm's reach, Kid immediately took a hold of Law's wrists and pulled him to the bed. Within seconds, Kid had Law flipped on his back and under him. He firmly straddled Law's hips and carefully ran his hands up and down Law's torso as he leaned closer to Law, feeling the the solid muscle and curves of Law's body beneath the pads of his fingers. He smirked wickedly at Law.

"So, now it's alright to tell you about how I'm gonna fuck you raw?"

Law returned Kid's smirk with a deviant grin of his own. "As much as I'd love to hear a wonderfully vivid description of how you plan to destroy me from the inside out, I'd much rather you shut that arrogant mouth of yours and get to it."

"Someone's a little too eager."

"I would imagine that I'm not the only one," Law mused as he reached down and roughly tugged on Kid's own weeping erection.

The small action caused Kid let a low, almost feral moan pass through his blood-stained lips. Kid began to shiver violently with anticipation; he reflexively thrust up into Law's hand, a response to which Law immediately removed his hand. Law reached up and carefully weaved his fingers in Kid's red hair and gingerly played with the strands that had fallen out of place.

"Fuck me, Eustass-ya," Law whispered in a voice that Kid almost couldn't hear, even with his heightened auditory senses.

Kid did not possess the inclination to be told twice. Having all of the invitation he would ever need, Kid positioned himself at Law's unprepared yet welcoming entrance and brutally thrust himself inside, burying his dick deep inside of Law's willing form. As he expected, Law was extremely tight and his ass was fiery hot. Kid couldn't help but let out an appreciative moan over the euphoric sensation of being inside Law. Sexual intercourse was an incredible experience in and of itself, however having sex with Trafalgar Law was something else entirely.

If Kid was ever forced to admit that he liked anything about Law, he would be a complete bastard about the situation, and say that Law was the best fuck he had ever had. Fucking Law was like fucking a virgin without the gross inexperience or the blushing insecurities that accompany lost innocence. It didn't matter how many times they had sex, Law was always possessed the superior tightness of a first-timer with an internal heat that threatened to melt Kid's cock off. Simply put, fucking Law was the epitome of blissful perfection.

At some point Kid began to suspect that Law's "special talent" was due his ability to heal rapidly, but the apparent lack of mystery did not hinder Kid's arousal in the slightest. In fact, the knowledge only caused him to be more excited. It was as if Law was a toy that he could thoroughly destroy, something he could exploit and abuse in every way imaginable, and yet it would never break. No matter how rough or violent Kid became, Law possessed the extremely useful ability of almost-instant healing. Without fail, Law would be as good as new only minutes after their shared activities. Kid abruptly wondered if he too would have a much faster relapse time, but like so many other musings he had had that night, the thought quickly faded away. As his brutal pace inside of Law became faster, he focused his mind to the matter at hand, which of course, was his goal of pushing Law to the utter brink of insanity.

Kid positively thrived on the feeling of ripping Law open over and over again. The the initial dryness that Kid felt quickly disappeared and soon he was hearing the delightfully wet squelch that normally resulted when using generous amounts of conventional lube. Either his over-excited body had decided to be extremely generous with the amount of preseminal fluid it was expelling, or he had torn Law up so badly that Law's own blood had become the lubrication. Kid highly suspected it to be the latter. After all, the occurrence in and of itself wasn't unusual-both Kid and Law absolutely thrived on the bloodbath that always seemed to result.

Law appeared to be in a state of total and complete bliss. His golden eyes remained glazed over with a cloud of of lust as his gaze focused on Kid. No matter how vicious or harsh Kid's thrusts became, Law readily took everything Kid dished out and easily pushed back against each and every one of Kid's thrusts. The muscles that clenched tightly around Kid's dick moved in a skillful pattern that brought Kid closer and closer to losing whatever control of the situation he still had left.

Their bodies moved together in flawless unison, at a pace faster than either of them had ever experienced before. For Kid, the sensation was almost surreal. The feeling was unimaginably intense, as if his sense of touch had evolved to a point that he didn't know was even possible. He felt more than just Law's tight body around his dick; he felt more than the copious amount of blood that passed between them.

It was almost like Kid could feel the individual muscle fibers that were wrapped him, he could feel each distinctive tissue that brushed against his own skin. Kid could feel every singular cell of Law's body that convulsed and constricted around him, encompassing his entire being a state of unadulterated ecstasy.

Kid's orgasm hit him hard and abruptly. The sensation wholly enraptured him; with one last, harsh thrust, he released himself deep inside of Law. Law's muscles went taut and constricted harshly around him as he rode out his climax. He could feel Law's body spasm beneath him, signaling that Law had also achieved his orgasm. Together, Kid and Law came down from their euphoric highs. For a few moments, they lied together in Kid's bed, reveling in each other's scent and reliving the intense pleasure they had just given each other.

"Now that the beast has been subdued for the moment, let's finish the job."

Law's calm voice almost came as a shock to Kid. Before Kid could comprehend what was happening, Law had swung his leg over Kid's hip and had completely flipped him over, effectively reversing their positions.

Kid looked up at Law, trying to decipher the malevolent look in Law's eyes. Although he didn't know what Law was up to, Kid was immediately put on edge. Law reached over to the nightstand and picked up a small, black, metal box that Kid had never seen before. Kid's eyes followed the gleam of the metallic surface as Law brought the container closer to them.

There was something about that lustrous metal box that Kid didn't trust.

"What is that?" Kid's voice was cautious as he asked the question.

"Oh this?" Law asked rhetorically as he opened the box and pulled out a rather large syringe that possessed an even larger needle.

Kid caught a glimpse of the black fluid that the syringe contained, and on sheer instinct, he tried to reach up and push the unwanted device away from him. If possible, he wanted to grab the blasted thing and throw it against the wall, causing the glass syringe to break and whatever its black contents were to be useless. Although he didn't know what Law planned to do with the syringe, Kid was absolutely certain that Law was up to no good, and Kid didn't want that sharp needle going anywhere near him.

He was too late.

Before Kid had the chance to even touch the syringe, Law had removed it from his grasp. Law moved with such impeccable speed that he didn't even see Law brutally drive the needle into his neck. The only reason he even realized what Law had done, was due to the immense pain that shot from his neck and instantly spread throughout his entire body.

Out of sheer curiosity, Kid lifted up his hand, feeling the pain fiercely push itself all the way to his fingertips. Kid was surprised, even terrified to find that the numerous shallow veins and arteries that lied under his skin were beginning to turn a deathly shade of black right before his very eyes. The color moved extremely quickly, covering the entirety of his arm in mere seconds. His mind scrambled for answers; he tried desperately to comprehend what was going on, but even with nine years of extensive study and a nearly infinite bank of supernatural knowledge at his disposal, Kid was unable to supply himself with the much needed answers.

"Trafalgar…" Kid growled. His voice was low and threatening. Kid was well aware of the compromising situation he found himself in, yet he refused to let himself bend to Law's will.

Law cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner, as if he truly had no idea why Kid would be so upset.

"You seem perplexed," Law mused.

"Well no shit!" Kid practically yelled as he continued to watch the highly unnatural change that was occurring beneath the surface of his very own skin. Law was still looming over him, so he did not see the black color move below his waist, however he was sure it had. Kid mentally berated himself for not being able to hide the mixed look of bewilderment and fear that he was certain was plastered all over his face.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

"Relax, Eustass-ya," Law said absentmindedly as he put the syringe back in his personal kit. "The discoloration is only temporary. Your ghostly pale skin will be back to normal soon enough."

The knowledge that his skin tone would come out of this ordeal unscathed did very little to ease his frantic mind. Kid couldn't have cared less about the aesthetic result, what concerned him infinitely more was the effects that the blood was has having on his body currently, and what this would mean for him in the long run.

"Answer me!" Kid glared up at Law with hateful eyes. One thought ran through his mind, however he immediately dubbed the fleeting idea as ludicrous. He had studied vampires for his entire academic career; he had spent countless hours and poured every last ounce of his energy into learning each and every precise detail of the vampiric species. When it came to vampires, there wasn't a single fact-no matter how small and seemingly insignificant-that Kid didn't know. However, this, whatever it was, was something that Kid didn't have the first clue about. His mind began to fill with doubt.

"Is this part of the turning process?" Kid's tone was uncertain and thoroughly confused.

Law pondered Kid's question for a moment. "I suppose you could say that. However this part-while kept secret from everyone outside of the vampiric race-is still optional."

"Optional?" Kid could hardly believe his ears. A secret known only to vampires? Was there really something about the vampiric species that he had yet to learn? He couldn't stop himself from voicing the first question that came to his mind. "Then why-?"

Law's laughter cut the question off. "You really don't have the slightest clue, do you?"

The question only made Kid angrier. Finally, he was able to break the invisible bindings that had kept him restrained only moments before. He started to struggle and thrash against Law's hold; he had absolutely no idea what was happening to him, he highly doubted that he stood a chance of stopping Law's plan at this point, but that didn't mean he had to play by Law's rules.

Somehow, he succeeded in kicking Law off of him, however the sudden act of voice completely drained what was left of Kid's strength. Ever so slowly, Kid forced himself to sit up.

"'S goin' on?" Kid's voice was slurred and unclear.

Law chuckled, in response, indicating that he found the backlash he had just received from Kid to be more than amusing. "

Struggling won't get you anywhere, so might as well make the situation easier for yourself and relax."

To his supreme dismay, Kid's arms gave out from under him, and he fell back on the bed. He could do nothing to stop Law from climbing back on the bed and resuming his earlier position. Law seated himself on top of Kid's hips with a self-assured grin on his face. He looked as if he was completely welcome, and Kid hadn't just kicked him off the bed.

"Ever heard of the sire's bond?" Law asked casually, as if he were attempting to strike up a completely mundane conversation about what Kid had had for lunch the other day.

Although he heard Law's question, Kid's mind was unable to process and understand what Law was asking of him. Slowly, Kid shook his head in the negative. However, even that simple movement seemed to be too much for him. Once again, Kid's mind became foggy, he struggled to keep himself focused and his on Law. He hated to admit it, but blocking any further advances from Law wasn't an option for him, he didn't even think he possessed enough strength to lift up his own fingers.

Law shrugged nonchalantly, obviously being undeterred by Kid's lack of knowledge. He looked as if he had wholly expected Kid's reaction.

"I suppose it is true then they say the most important lessons are not learned in school. I'll spare you the more intricate details," Law said as he placed the box back on the nightstand. While maintaining eye contact, he leaned in closer to Kid and gently kissed his lips.

"Long story short,"

Kid's eyes fell shut before Law could finish his sentence. For the second time that day, Kid began to lose consciousness. Before ultimately losing his futile battle to stay awake, he heard the last two words Law had to say.

"_You're mine_."

* * *

Author's Notes: It's been over five months since I posted chapter one of this story, and I sincerely apologize for that. But hey, there was real smut in this chapter, and not just dream smut! So all can be forgiven? Maybe?

Also, thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows from the last chapter. I feel so undeserving, but you guys are incredible nonetheless!

Constructive criticism and/or other suggestions for improvement are always welcome. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter, so please feel free to tell me what worked and didn't work for you. Thank you for reading!


End file.
